


Prance like a trans

by Shipping_Phobia



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Marco - Freeform, Other, Star - Freeform, Svtfoe, Transgender, star vs the forces of evil, tans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Phobia/pseuds/Shipping_Phobia
Summary: ONESHOT: Marco likes to dress up(lol, how is this thing still getting hits?)   (someone's lurking my dash?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Marco then:
> 
>  

Marco looked at the dress for the twelfth time and took in it's intriguing color, a gradient of purple that faded into a light magenta. He'd seen the dress on one of the mannequins behind the window before his mother dragged him into the store, it immediately caught his eye when he saw the pretty color and the way the dress seemed to gracefully fall and fit loosely around that perfect fake body.

 

A body he could only wish for.

 

“Marco!” His mother yelled out from over at another rack of clothes and held up a random t-shirt and hoody. “What about these?”

 

Marco looked at her picks and then back at the dress... before picking it up and showing it to her. “What about this?”

 

His mother laughed, “not now Marco. We're in a hurry and we've got guests coming over later so I need you to look nice. Really I can't believe how fast you've grown out of your old hoodies.”

 

“Yeah...” a little too fast if it was up to him. He put the dress back and tried to swallow the lump that sometimes appeared in his throat for no reason.

 

“So are you alright with these?” His mother asked, though she was already headed for the register as she stated. “You're always fine with red, right?”

 

“Right...” He said, unsure whether his mother had heard him from that distance. But it didn't matter, he'd just have to accept her pick. Which was easy because he'd been living a choice that he'd never got to decide on, even if he'd rather pick the other side.

 

And it wasn't like a dress could change anything, no matter how pretty it looked. And no matter how many times he'd dress up, put on make up or practice his higher voice. It wouldn't change anything, this dress would be useless to him... no matter how pretty it was.

 

He just couldn't stop staring at it.

 

The dress had an A line pattern and had the seams along the front and back creating a fitted shape, one that would never fit the shape of his body. Though sometimes, whenever he dared to, he liked to pretend and act like he did as he tried to imagine what it would be like if he did have a shape as such...

 

“HEY MARCO LOOK WHAT I GOT!” Star cheered happily.

 

He jumped a little as he was jolted out of his reverie when Star walked up with her arms full of clothes and halted at the dress he'd been staring at. She muttered something about it being cute and added it to the bunch as she brushed passed him to join his mother in the line of the register.

 

Mrs. Diaz smiled at Star, “that's quite the shopping you're doing there. Which one of those are you going to buy?”

 

“All of them,” she smiled.

 

“Isn't that expensive?”

 

“Hm...?” She hadn't even considered that fact but was able to brush it off without much though, “I don't care. I'm rich anyway.”

 

“Oh, that's right.”

 

“Besides, it's for a good cause.” Star threw the lot on the counter when her turn came up and seemed to barely look at it as each item got scanned and she murmured, “hey that one's pretty cute too... where did I get that?”

 

Marco went to stand next to Star and noticed something odd, “Star. Did you pick all of these by yourself?”

 

“Yes, although I also grabbed some random dresses from here and there.”

 

“But they're all purple.”

 

“Yep!”

 

“You always wear blue...”

 

“Yeah... purple is not really my thing.”

 

“Then why are you buying all these clothes in this color?”

 

“Because _you_ love purple!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Marco now:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> He prances  
> He dances  
> He takes on life's chances  
> something to be  
> to be like she  
> but no one could see  
> the times that he lied  
> the times that he cried  
> and oh how he tried  
> for the person beside  
> who he'd always hide  
> was the princess inside
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
